Dragonball Logic
by maximusrexmundi
Summary: Dragonball... LOGIC? What is this sorcery? Joking aside, it always bothered me nobody really questioned any of the happenings of the Dragonball series, which profoundly affected the DBZ world to the point where by the time Gohan goes to high school, people seem to just forget about things like A MARTIAL ARTIST DESTROYING THE MOON! Or his opponent TRANSFORMING INTO KING KONG!
1. Chapter 1

This is a concept chapter. What if, Otherworld forbid, the actions and concepts of Dragonball carried over to DBZ. Not only that, but what if Bulma, the GENIUS SCIENTIST, or maybe the world government, asked two crucial questions before DBZ ever happened: why? And how? Why is Goku so abnormally strong? How does Ki work? How was a 12 year old child able to single handedly overthrow an organization that the world government APPARENTLY was unable to scratch?

I'm not going to take big leaps here (no, the military won't use ki, nor will I Mary Stu the main characters, but I will take logical steps, for example: Bulma's Dad found Goku's old pod off of just the slight mention that it MIGHT be there, and within, at MOST, 3 months had a fully operational gravity chamber ON a faster than light space ship, that was far faster than any ship the PTO had in the first place. No spoilers, but use your brains people), but I'm also not going to just roll over for the sake of making canon events happen.

Official Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ nor do I own any of its beloved characters.

"spoken"

'thought'

*done*

**Chapter 1**

In the rolling hills of the 217 plains district, far from any major city, hundreds of antennae twisted and turned, almost as if dancing, listening to the sky. This was not the only facility like this by any means, but in the decades that followed, the SSF, Sky Surveillance Facility, of the 217 Plains District would be known as the place where it all began.

Amidst the grove of antennae, a nondescript windowless building stood. Any casual observer might look this over as a mere data relay point or storage unit, but the truth was far more outlandish. Five stories down, hundreds of military personnel scoured data pouring in from the antennae above. They were looking for something. Something they knew might come, but hoped never to see. But as fate would have it, that would never be.

"Sir! Quickly!"

"What is it private?"

"There is an incoming object vector 45 214 alpha 7q. It must be a mistake sir, the readings have it putting out a power level at over 9000 terakils."

"Best be sure... what is its velocity? We've had asteroids throw off our sensors before."

"Well that's the strange thing sir... its going at FTL speeds! The only other objects we know of that could reach those speeds are CC test pods!"

"Ping command, see if we have reports of any CC flight tests."

"Yes sir!"

There was a flurry of movement as privates across the room tried to find out just what the hell was out there. Major Choppa kept his cool though. He knew not to alarm his men, but that power level was NOT a glitch in their radar. And it was headed to earth... fast.

"Private Poka!"

"Y-yes sir?"

Choppa paused, seeming to mull over his next command.

"... get me the lines to the King and FZF. I need to report our findings."

A hush fell over the room as everyone paused their work to consider the implications. Another analyst, Jimba, stood.

"B-but... SIR! You can't be serious! This is just a random blip! Surely you don't think its-"

"YES!"

Silence took hold. The only sound the hums of the servers and the steady beep of the radar.

"Yes men... I do. I feel it. Get me King Furry"

* * *

At the royal palace in Central City, King Furry was inspecting a nice Cuban Bone*.

*Sniff*

"Ahh excellent... just the thing to help me relax."

Suddenly, a panel at his desk slid open, a gleaming orange phone rising up out of the depths of the mahogany desk, a yellow light flashing on it as it rung.

Furry lowered his bone, a serious look passing across his face as he reached out his paw.

'So... the day has finally come. I can only hope we are ready...'

"Choppa, what have we got?"

"Sir..." a concerned voice said from the other end of the line, "Power level over 9000 terakils incoming. FTL vessel confirmed X class. Communication signature confirmed PTO frequency. Sir... its happening... should I alert the FZF?"

"No major, no... I'll call Kami personally."

There was an audible gulp from the other end of the line.

"S-sir... t-this really is it isn't it..."

It wasn't really a question. Furry knew the man was looking for some hope, some way to deny what was coming, but he also knew that there was no hiding what was going to happen. His analysts had explored that option years ago... oh how easy it would have been to have remained ignorant of all that had and would happen on this earth... but that was in the past.

"Yes major. This is it."

With that the Dog King hung up. He walked slowly to his balcony, and looked over the land.

'This may be the last peaceful day we see… for a long time.'

Down below, he saw families milling about, mostly ignorant of what was to come. It had oft been proposed to tell the people of the potential danger that may come, but Furry had always decided against it. The fact was they had no idea what might be coming, or for that matter why. They had always just assumed the worst though. The way Furry saw it, either the worst they projected happened, and it didn't matter because they were dead, or they were able to handle it and that would be the end of it, and it would be written in the history books alongside King Piccolo and The Red Ribbon Army as another crisis that was miraculously averted.

'May this world stay safe and know peace.' He thought. 'And let our preparations be enough.'

* * *

A/N

Hey all! If you're reading this, it means you read my story! Woo! This was sorta a one-shot to test the waters about a story of this nature. If you want to read more gimme a review and I'll get to writing.

*he's a dog! Wouldn't want your puppy smoking cigars would you?!

-Maximus Rexmundi


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball or Dragonball Z, (and I don't even WANT GT...) this fanfic is for funzies

"Speech"

'Thought'

* * *

It was over ten years ago when all the craziness started. King Furry was reading a report of another village raided by the blasted Red Ribbon Army. He was getting exceedingly frustrated at his governments seeming inability to stop this rising global threat. Plants in their forces hadn't worked, nor had outright force! Their leaders were superhuman! All he could do was hope for a miracle. To his later recollection, this was the day Kami granted him two.

He had just gotten to the casualty report, the hardest part for him to read, when the aged captain of his guard burst through the doors.

"M'lord! You won't believe it! Its a miracle! The Red Ribbon Army is no more! They've been defeated!"

'Kami grant this news be true...' Furry thought.

"How can this be Randson? They have not once shown the slightest hint at instability. Yes yes, I know all about that "intel" about their commanders "disappearing" but our few men in near their central command dismissed those as defections or failed power grabs. I want this to be true man, you know I've prayed for this kind of miracle, but I need some proof!"

Randson didn't say a word. Instead he seemed to shuffle around in a file he was carrying. Looking a spit smug, he pulled out a disc and popped it into the main conference video player.

Onto the screen came an image Furry was all too familiar with: the Red Ribbon Army central command base. He had ordered surveillance teams to set up cameras around the compound months ago, and high speed cameras more recently when it was discovered that the tech lords of the RRA were apparently using high velocity 'mech suits' to run messages. What he was expecting was another flash of mech movement. What he saw was...

A boy. A YOUNG boy! With wild spiky hair that defied logic. And apparently a boy sent straight from Kami himself...

After a few moments of footage, the Dog King had seen enough.

"Randson... p-please call the senior staff, any available generals, and the civilian cabinet. Do so quietly, but Get. Them. Here."

"Yes sir!" Randson, turned to make his leave but was stopped at the door.

"And Randson... thank you." Furry gave him a smile.

* * *

Furry and a team of high ranking officials, military and otherwise, spent the better part of a day reviewing the footage, slowed to thousandths of real time, and pouring over incoming reports-damage done, enemy losses, defections, witness statements, etc.-before they had a grasp of what had happened. Apparently, a boy out of nowhere, with a small group of allies who were equally a mystery, had taken it upon themselves to eliminate the Red Ribbon Army. That much they knew. But so much remained unclear, not the least of which was HOW?! For all their unnatural feats of strength and speed, the children all appeared human! No tech, no mutations, not even magic! Were they hostile? It was generally agreed that they were not, but that did not stop many, mainly those among his military council, from worrying. Should these new mysterious figures prove a threat, there was little doubt that there was nothing the government could do to stop it.

"We must find these... children! They cannot be allowed to roam the earth freely. They represent far too great a threat" General Popp exclaimed, smashing his meaty hand upon the circular table they were all gathered at.

It was General Korn who responded.

"I would be the first to agree that the power these children seem to possess is a threat, but I cannot condone the condemnation of our saviors! While they may be unknown to us, it is clear from their actions that they had no love of what the Red Ribbon Army stood for." He stood, gesturing for an aide. "Can you skip to frame... 23,890?"

"Yes sir."

Up on the screen came a still shot of the spiky haired child, a determined look on his face as he faced the hoards streaming from the castle.

"That boy looks stoic. He does not enjoy what he has to do; he's doing it for a reason. We don't KNOW that reason, but given the actions of our now defeated enemy, you can probably infer they hurt this boy, or someone he cared for. It wouldn't be much different from what they've done to countless others. But this time they bit off more than they could have ever dreamed, and they choked on it."

There was silence around the table as those present considered what had just been said.

"T-that... woouuld seem to explain the relative lack of casualties given the scope of the physical destruction..." a man timidly spoke.

This brought forth murmurs around the room as people discussed these facts amongst themselves.

Throughout these discussions, King Furry had been oddly silent. There was a great flurry of activity within his mind. Of course he had considered all that had been said already, he was not made King just because of his popularity amongst the people. He was widely considered one of the smartest and wisest of the land. Suddenly a flicker of thought came to him.

"Has anyone contacted the smaller kingdoms?!"

Stunned silence met his question.

"S-sir why would we? They are clearly outside the world government? What would they care of this?" Asked Popp.

"You barking fool... have none of you met the likes of the Ox King or the Giras clans?! They may be outside our domain but that's because they have the strength to do so! I recall the Ox King having similar strength to these fighters. Perhaps they are his subjects!"

This revelation caused many in the room to sit mouths agape, and not too few others to look down in shame at not considering this earlier. It did not surprise Furry that these things were forgotten. Few in the domain of the World Government liked to remember that there was still magic and forces unknown in the wilds or outer kingdoms. Over 300 years ago after the defeat if the Demon King Piccolo, the World Government was formed from those lands that had been too weak to resist his might. It was still a source of national shame that those outside the Government had the means to resist, and so it was widely forgotten amongst the general populace.

Furry sat and sighed.

'Funny, I don't remember standing... then again I don't remember sitting in the first place... heh! Maybe its time we adjourned...'

Looking around, he could see that his instinct might have been right. There were more eyes with bags beneath than there were without.

"Everybody... thank you for coming."

"S-sir! We ca-"

"We are all tired. We have exhausted our resources and minds. I think we can all agree there is no immediate threat here. Those of you on the citizen council, spread the joyous news 'The Red Ribbon Army is no more!' Everybody else, get in touch with the outer lands. We've been quiet too long. I shall contact the Ox King personally. I feel he may have answers to questions I don't even have."

Nods came from all around as those assembled considered what they had to do. Soon the mass of officials started to disperse, conferring amongst themselves about the tasks ahead. Soon it was just Furry and his personal attendees left.

"You may all leave. I need to think things through on my own for a while."

As his staff and guards filed out, Furry debated one last thing. It was something he was hesitant to bring up around the Generals, as he could see too much power lust there, but it was also a great asset to be had.

"Randson..." he knew the man hadn't left. He was that kind of man-loyal, trustworthy, there for you. "Can you contact the Capsule Corp founder? Dr. Briefs? I have a question for him... and I would prefer no one else know about this..."

"Sir... if you're going to do what I think you're going to do, you DO realize you risk angering a great number of people in your own government."

"Well Randson, what would you have done?"

He gave a cheeky smile before turning and heading to the door.

"I would have asked me before the meeting."

Furry smiled at the retreating form of his captain of the guard.

"Smug old bastard."

* * *

A/N

Thanks to those of you who reviewed and followed my little preview! I promise we'll get to the meat of DBZ soon, I really just want to lay a good foundation for my world. By the time we get to DBZ, you may not recognize much, but hopefully that's a good thing ;-)

Now here's some answers to the inevitable questions:

Q: Who is this Randson chap?

A: He's my own little comic relief. I'm going for realism here, which when you really consider the events of Dragonball, would make things hopelessly dark! (I mean seriously... every 3-5 years since Goku left home, there's been a potential apocalyptic threat! And that's NOT counting the movies!)

Don't worry, no OP for him. Basically think Alfred from Batman

Q: Popp... Korn... ugh really?!

A: Yes! You know you laughed.

Q: How many chapters before we get to the present?

A: 27. Ha! No, maybe 2-4 depending on if you want some time skips and summarization. Actually that's the Question of the Chap! Do you want a flushed out beginning? or a get-to-it time-skippy summary thing?

I guess that's all folks. If you have any more questions leave them in a comment or PM!


End file.
